When Carlisle Changes Esme Carlisle's POV
by Through My Midnight Eclipse
Summary: This is aboout the day that Carlisle decided to turn Esme. Viewed through the memory of Carlisle :) All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.!
1. Chapter 1

**The Light In My Darkness**

It was near the end of my rounds when I hear about the tragedy. A young woman was brought in after having jumped from a cliff. No one understood why she wanted to end her life so suddenly. They just wheeled her into the morgue and left. Confusion of this woman's reasons was a nagging thought that followed me throughout the rest of the night. I was just about to sign out and leave as I heard the story...

"_Her name was Esme Anne Platt Evenson_." I could hear one nurse say. _Why did that name sound familiar_? "_She just lost her son_."She continued on. Sadness filled her voice and rang through my head. So that was the reason behind her jumping; well at least it was my perspective of things. I could just imagine losing Edward, my new son, who I turned during the Spanish Influenza outbreak. He was everything to me. Even though he didn't view my vegetarian life style as one he wanted to follow; the thought still brought sorrow to my heart.

_Name: Dr. Carlisle Cullen, Time: 11:15 p.m_. I filled out the log as the question of where I heard the young woman's name before remained to me a mystery. It was a low but persistent sound. Thud...Bu-bump...Thud...Bu-bump. No one seemed be concerned as to the sound of the faltering heart that so clearly rang in my ears now. I decided to follow the sound. It would be a shame to leave my medical duties and let someone die. Thud…Bu-bump…Thud…Bu-bump…Thud. The heart grew volume as I came closer to the site of it. _Aha!_ I reached the sound. "_Morgue_?" the word broke through my head.

I pushed open the door and blurred to the slab that the heart beat was coming from. "_Esme Anne Platt Evenson_." The toe tag read. I pulled back the sheet and there she lay. _Yes._ That's why her name sounded so familiar. Esme Platt. A brown eyed woman with Carmel hair. She was only a teenager when we first met. Though I had seen her before, the motionless woman now held warmth to my cold heart. An emotion I couldn't place within my fathoms.

_Change her. Change her!_ This was all I heard as my head was swirling at the warmth my heart had now come to know. **LOVE! **The only reason I could comprehend as to this feeling. Venom flowed in my mouth as I bit her, allowing its chemical structure to mend back together her broken body.

Stepping back to admire her I thought of her in comparison to Edward. He was my son, my companion but Esme. A smile hinted at my lips. Esme would be **_my lover; my mate_**.


	2. Chapter 2

**_In Her Sadness Or Was It Joy?:_**

It had only been a short lapse in time since I had found my **_Lover_** in the hospital morgue. We were now at my house; where I could be alone with this fascinating woman. She was so beautiful that I couldn't bring myself to break my gaze from her motionless body. The venom had gone its course and I could hear the repairs in her body. _Snap. Pop. Crack_. Esme had almost died from all the injuries she sustained from the cliff jump. What a strange thing for this young woman that I had no feeling toward when she was a teenager, to now have this hold on me. Oh Well. It had almost been over three centuries since I had a feeling so profound, like LOVE.

A smile seemed to be permanently glued on my face. That is until I sent her through an x-ray machine to check her progress. Many old marks of repaired breaks and cracks were visible. I looked past the scraps and bruises from her jump to the locations of the old fractures. _She was beaten_. **_BEATEN_**! This feeling was even more confusing to me. Anger has long been absent in my compassionate lifestyle. I had that of mixed emotions for what seemed forever in my time. My feelings ranged from anger to sorrow and back again.

"_Ouch_!" Oh! I had been so confounded at the emotions running ramped in my head and heart that I had not noticed Esme awake. Her eyes had turned from a dark brown to blood red. Though I still found her gaze as lovely as ever. Esme glanced around the room. Confusion was as plain as day on her face. "_Where Am I_? _Am I dead_? " Esme asked. _Ah_. _Her voice was just as lovely as her soul_.

"_Hardly_." I replied. "_Dr. Carlisle_.?" she stated as I came into view. "_Yes, Esme you are SAFE here_." I wanted to make that known to her so she did not panic. Even though I couldn't see anything other than confusion in her eyes. "_But...but how_?" "_How are you alive_?" I pressed. She nodded her head. "_I was making my rounds at the hospital when they brought you in_."Sadness was clear in my voice. "_They just took you to the morgue_." This brought back the memory of the night all too clear. "_Your heart was still beating, even though none of the nurses could hear it_." Continuing on she asked, "_How did you know I was still alive_?" "_Well I didn't exactly specify about that part did I_?" A smile came to my lips.

"_Esme…_" _I tried to think of a way to break the news easily_. "_I'm a vampire_." I squinted my eyes shut waiting for her shriek of horror, I was positive that would follow. _Quietness...What where was the horror or the worry of the MONSTER I was_? And then she just smiled. _Huh. That was new. Usually a humans' response was fear at this explanation of events. But she wasn't human anymore she was a newborn vampire; changed by me_. "This doesn't bother you?" She jumped a little, startled as if I interrupted her thought process. "_Oh! No. This, strangely, does not bother me_?" "_Would you continue your story_?" Esme asked. "_Gladly_." I said, smiling. "_Where was I_?" "_You said you were the only one that could hear me_."I heard her say. "_Oh, yes. Anyway. Well I decide to follow the sound_."

"_You know; I didn't want to leave and let someone die. So I went towards the sound and found it coming from the morgue_." I cringed at the memory and the way the words must have sounded to her. Esme just seemed content listening to my memory of the night she came in. "_I pushed open the doors and went to the slab where the sound of your faltering heartbeat came from_." "_I read the toe tag and pulled back the sheet_." Pausing, remembering her beauty. "_And_?" She pushed her lips out into a pout. "_And the memory of your name came to me and I was struck by a feeling_." _A feeling of __**LOVE**__ I thought to myself." I'm going to stop there for now before it gets too complicated." _

"_How did I survive_? _I was so sad because of my baby boy and_…" Her voice trailed off as if not wanting to relive the memory of it. "_Shew_." She breathed out saying the last of her previous statement. "_My family_." Esme choked up as if crying, but no tears came. "_Esme you didn't exactly survive. I saw you and I saw that I somehow had a feeling of love and concern for you, so I changed you_." She stopped crying and looked at me. "_I thought I was the only one feeling that_?" "_You Lo… Love me_? I asked perplexed as if she could have the same feelings toward me that I had for her.

"_Yes. Yes, I do_!" Happiness ripped through me and if it could my heart would have stopped in its tracks. _She __**LOVED**__ me! Just as much as I did her. This would be the best decision I ever made._


	3. Chapter 3

**Meeting Edward**

It had been a couple days since I had found Esme in the morgue and turned her into the gorgeous immortal creature I thought her to be. She was always beautiful despite the fact that her clothes were torn with the fragrance of dry, clotted blood upon them. I had brought her out of the house so she could try her hand at hunting. She was graceful in the way that she poised her body in anticipation of the elk we sensed a few miles back. "This_ one should be easier for her to handle_," I thought. Esme had already lunged at a mountain lion causing her to rip and snag her outfit on its claws. Esme crouched lower and struck like lighting. Next thing I knew she was finishing off the elk. "_Well you don't appear to have done any more damage to your clothes_" I snickered. She looked up from the body of the now lifeless elk to smile at my comment. "_He didn't put up a fight like the mountain lion earlier_." Esme replied. "_It was a lovely creature and I am saddened that I ended its life but my thirst is quenched now and for that I have no remorse_." I could feel the smirk appear on my face as I rolled my eyes towards her. Esme was a gentle and light hearted woman. That was something I picked up on just recently. "_Now that's_ _my kind of woman. Not only is she beautiful but she also has a pure heart and spirited quality to her._" It's almost as if she could be the poster child for vegetarian vampires.

It was only an hour and a half since we left to go hunting. Edward was keeping his distance of late because of Esme's transformation. That and the fact he could hear every detailed thought of mine of my new mate as if he was seeing her through my own eyes. SWOOSH! It was if the wind was picking up. "_Edward?_" Edward stopped in his tracks just beside the grand piano. "_Come meet her. She really would like to meet you for I have told her a great deal about you_." I could see him move slightly towards the door but he halted when he notice the expression change on my face. Worry was now profoundly expressed in my facial features which showed the age of my immortal body. Edward pivoted on his heels mouthing the word "_Okay_" to me. A smile spread across my face which could also be seen in my eyes. "_Hello Esme_." I could hear Edward's voice crack as well as did Esme. "_Oh?! Hello Edward. It's very nice to finally meet you._" Esme responded. "_Carlisle has told me a great deal about you_." The sight of Edward's shifting body was now even more evident as he maneuvered to the chair next to Esme.

"_So Edward, Carlisle tells me he found you during the Spanish Influenza?_" Esme questioned. "_Yes. He was my family's care giver as we entered the hospital_." Edward sighed heavily. "_Oh I'm sorry. I didn't want to upset you; I know what it's like to lose people you love_." Esme shied away, her voice fading. I dashed to her side in an instant and took her hand to comfort her. "It's fine Esme. That memory has all but mostly faded now." Edward smiled slightly nodding towards us. _Thank you Edward, my son_. He nodded his head as I politely suggested that Edward play something. "_Yes please do. Carlisle tells me you are such a talented player._" Esme almost jumped from her seat in enthusiasm. "_Well thank you Carlisle. How about Clair de Lune? It's my favorite._" Edward stated as he reach for Esme's hand guiding her to the seat in front of the Grand Parlor Piano. His hands glided across the keys creating a beautiful melody. "_It's BEAUTIFUL Edward!_" Esme exclaimed. "_I'm glad you enjoyed it_." He flashed his crooked grin. _This is just how I imagined this meeting going_. I thought to myself. Edward smiled wider and glanced towards me for a short second not breaking his rhythm. How often I forget that he knows my every thought.

The melody stopped in it tracks morphing into something new. _I've never heard this before. Huh? _Edward was deep in concentration of the new tune he played. "_What is this Edward?_" I asked. "_Something I have been working on since seeing yours and Esme's feelings towards one another_." He replied. It was very bright and cheerful, building tempo and dynamic. I glanced over at Esme and in that same aspect I could see her face radiant; glowing almost. Esme shifted her stare to my face just the same and we continued in this moment for what seemed an eternity. It was almost as if we could hear every thought and emotion of one another. The melody drifted in to the distance. "_Thank You Edward_!" Esme's voice rang joyously. "_Yes son, it was lovely_." I commented. "_Well I'm glad you both liked it_." Edward smiled. "_What do you call it?_" Esme asked. I waited for the answer simply curious to the name of this beautiful song of our love. He simply replied, "_I haven't given it much thought but how about…..._" his voice trailing in thought. "_Esme's Lullaby?_" Esme hugged him in gratitude. "_You couldn't have picked a better name._" Choking on my emotion, I looked at the loveliness of my mate Esme. "_You're welcome Carlisle_."

We were having such a wonderful time together as a family."_I really enjoyed this time but I really must go_." Edward said standing in front of me and Esme, eyes black. "_May I be excused?_" _Yes_; I thought. Nodding Edward turned and headed back towards the door. Looking towards my love I could see that she was thinking of something. "_I will try to remember that._" Edward smiled back to her. "_What?_" I question puzzled. "_Oh just telling Edward where we found that delicious mountain lion_." Esme quickly said. Dumbfounded, I asked, "_How do you know about Edward's ability?_" I said looking at her face and into her eyes. "_Dear Carlisle it doesn't take a scientist to notice the silent communication between you two._" She stated. "_Oh, Yes..._" slid through my lips. Edward simply chuckled as he leaped out the door and off the porch.


End file.
